Je vous demande pardon
by Serpenta
Summary: Une lettre... Des pleurs... Des vies brisées... Et si finalement tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu ? Et si Harry n'avait pas été totalement à la hauteur ?


Nouveau texte, enfin… pas si nouveau que ça… J'ai juste oublié de le publier, donc il date un peu. Je vous laisse le découvrir. Bonne lecture. Résumé : Une lettre... Des pleurs... Des vies brisées...  
Et si finalement tout ne s'était pas aussi bien passé que prévu ? Et si Harry n'avait pas été totalement à la hauteur ? Je vous demande pardon…

Vous aviez confiance en moi, tous vos espoirs reposaient sur moi, vous aviez même recommencé à rêver d'un futur où vous seriez heureux et en sécurité. Je vous ai trahi, tous vos rêves partent en fumé et il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose : le goût amer de ma trahison, la souffrance que j'ai fait naître dans vos cœur et qui y restera probablement trop longtemps pour que vous puissiez un jour me pardonner ma lâcheté. J'ai fait un choix, peut-être pas le meilleur mais c'est celui qui me convient. Ne me blâmez pas, je vous en prie. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme las de cette guerre. Un homme usé par des combats et des épreuves que j'ai dû subir alors que je n'aurais même pas dû me sentir concerné par toute cette violence. Je n'étais qu'un bébé quand tout a commencé et je n'avais que onze ans la première fois que j'ai dû l'affronter. Beaucoup d'adultes n'auront jamais à porter sur leurs épaules ne serait-ce qu'un dixième du poids que j'ai supporté quand j'étais adolescent. Personne ne voudrait de cette charge, peu de gens seraient capables de faire face à ce qu'on m'a imposé. J'ai essayé, je vous assure. Mais c'est trop dur ! Je ne veux plus me battre, je n'en ai plus la force.

J'ai 23 ans et j'ai déjà vu trop d'horreurs. J'ai subi trop d'épreuves pour pouvoir continuer ainsi.

J'imagine ce que vous ressentez en lisant cette lettre. Je vous connais si bien.

Toi ma petite Mione, je sais que tu pleures et j'en suis désolé. Ce n'était pas mon but. Alors sèche tes larmes et recommence à sourire.

Toi Ron, tu t'es enfermé dans un mutisme inébranlable. Tu ne pleures pas mais ton cœur saigne. Ton chagrin n'a d'égal que ta colère. J'espère que celle-ci finira par disparaître un jour. Ne laisse pas mes choix briser ta vie. Vos vies !

Si vous voulez me détester, alors faites-le. Mais uniquement si vous continuez à vous battre. Si vous aussi vous cessez les combats, alors pardonnez-moi d'avoir été le premier à le faire et ne me tenez pas rigueur de mes erreurs. Je pense que vous avez du mal à comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait un tel choix, pourquoi je vous ai trahi de cette manière. Vous pensez que ça ne me ressemble pas mais dans le fond me connaissez-vous vraiment ? Savez-vous ce qu'on ressent quand toute la communauté magique vous désigne comme celui qui doit se battre pour tous les autres ? Savez-vous ce qu'on ressent quand tout le monde place en vous ses espoirs d'une vie meilleure ? D'abord il y a un peu de fierté, on a l'impression que les autres ont confiance. Alors on fait ce qu'on attend de nous comme un gentil petit soldat. Et puis on a peur. Peur de décevoir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur des attentes. Commence alors le stress. En grandissant, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais qu'un pion. Un pion dont tous ceux qui veulent la victoire se servent. L'essentiel c'est de gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe que l'Elu, comme ils se plaisent à m'appeler, souffre, qu'il ne soit pas heureux tant qu'au final il fait ce qu'on attend de lui. Je n'étais pas heureux vous savez. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. Je ne sais pas ce que le mot vivre veut dire, puisque je n'ai fait que survivre. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour satisfaire les attentes de tous ces soi-disant bons sorciers. J'ai eu le droit à un peu de reconnaissance quand je réussissais mais dès que j'échouais… vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ? Humiliation, rejet… Qu'est-ce qui a été le pire ? Voldemort ou eux ? Je ne sais pas même plus. Vous direz que ce n'est pas comparable. Voldemort c'est le mal, eux le bien.

Moi, je ne vois que le mal. L'un se montre en tant que tel, les autres se cachent mais ne valent pas mieux. Voldemort au moins n'est pas hypocrite, on sait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. La déception au moins n'est pas possible.

C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ce choix qui vous blesse.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça, vous vous en doutez. Survivre me suffisait pendant un certain temps, pour vous, pour tous ces menteurs qui se sont servi de moi, j'ai accepté qu'on joue avec ma vie et qu'on la dirige à ma place. Mais maintenant, sans elle… Je ne peux pas continuer, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu mourir ma douce Ginny. Que me reste-t-il ? Plus rien !

Oh bien sûr, vous avez tout fait pour que je m'en sorte. Mais certaines blessures ne peuvent jamais guérir. Et je n'ai finalement pas d'autres alternatives.

Je suis désolé de vous abandonner alors que la guerre fait rage. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux plus rester dans cette situation. Je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir.

Je suis devenu vide, sans espoir, sans bonheur, sans cœur… Je n'ai plus rien. Je vous ai vous, c'est vrai mais soyez honnêtes, vous formez un très beau couple et je suis de trop. Et puis, ce n'est pas suffisant à mes yeux.

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Je suis parti rejoindre Ginny pour enfin être libre et paradoxalement, j'espère pouvoir vivre dans la mort. Vous savez à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je souris. Si vous lisez ma lettre, c'est que j'ai enfin réussi quelque chose dans cette « vie ». J'ai réussi à y mettre fin.

J'espère sincèrement que vous gagnerez cette guerre mais ce sera sans moi ! De toute façon même si j'avais tué Voldemort et mis fin à tout ce carnage, je n'aurais pas pu vivre non plus. Pas sans elle alors essayez de me comprendre.

Je vous aime profondément et je m'en veux de vous faire subir ça. Sachez juste que je pars serein.

J'imagine que vous avez vu mon corps sans vie. Je ne dois pas être en très bon état à l'heure qu'il est. Sauter du haut de la Tour d'astronomie, ça a dû me massacrer. Peu importe, je n'ai plus besoin de corps là où je suis. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi ce moyen, c'est simple, je voulais (je veux) voler une dernière fois avant de mourir. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que je ressens quand je vole et les sensations que ça me procure. Alors la chute libre devrait me plaire.

Voilà, il est temps que j'y aille alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire une dernière chose, ou peut-être deux.

D'abord merci d'avoir été d'aussi merveilleux amis. Ensuite, je vous souhaite bon courage et j'espère que vous allez réussir là où j'ai raté. Soyez heureux sans moi. Moi je le serais enfin, avec Ginny.

Et pour finir, je vous demande pardon…

Je vous aime, Harry.


End file.
